Losing a war but not hope
by legendary white wing
Summary: White wing call its friends because in two weeks a new war will be here
1. two weeks of training

Perdre juin guerre Mais pas l'espoir

Chapitre 1: Deux semaines de formation

Un jour, les Quatre Freres were appeles par l'aile blanche, et ILS are Allés Dans l'univers de la légende

\- Ha mes amis, je suis content de que tu me aurais pu venir!

\- Avez-vous eu des Problèmes?

\- Pas vraiment, si vous ici, il is d'être en mesure de vous préparateur voiture Dans Deux semaines Aros assister nous sur le champ de bataille!

\- Wow pas en plus rire!

\- Aros a la déclarer la guerre, et à Ce qu'on m'a dit, il aurait fait capable de juin flèche me tuer ou pire de tuer l'ONU d'Entre vous!

\- Une Seule flèche!

\- Oui et si Elle reached sa cible Celui qui ne touchera may renaître!

\- Il sérums Nécessaire Que Nous les trains Pour Etre en mesure de contrer this flèche!

\- Exactement!

Les quatre frères ne pas Attendre Une minute de plus de et il Allait ancien, l'aile blanche also Formé pendant Toute une journée et la nuit Quand un COMMENCER à tomber, il is retourné DANS LES châteaux de manger non repas bien mérité

\- C'était délicieux!

\- Pas Sa ne de dive aile blanche? Tu as l'air inquiet!

\- Oui je suis, this guerre va arriver sérums Probablement le plus de dangereux, je l'aurais fait et tout un passé ... Je vous laisse je DOI Être seul écoulement instant non!

Elle sortit Mikey n'à pas aimé voir aile blanche Comme Celle Qu'il sentait Qu'elle Avait peur et Quelques minutes plus tard, Elle Est revenus et Monta Dans sa chambre sans dire mot non, Mikey et Suivi Frappa à sa porte

\- Qui est là?

\- Ce moi Mikey!

\- Venir en Mikey!

\- Je ne l'aime pas Quand mes amis ous la peur de are, aile blanche me dit tout!

\- Eh bien je eu la vision de juin, this bataille j'ai perdu et je mort ...!

\- Avons Deux semaines Call for ancien je suis Sûr Que vous réussirez Contré this flèche!

\- Il is agréable Mikey, but est comme vous le Savez Dans un rien de guerre may l'arrivant!

-J'ai Une dette à freres communs!

\- Lequel?

\- Vous-vous Souvenez Quand l'aigle noir M'a Donné le bracelet with the cristal noir et je me suis Laissé Manipuler par ma colère et je suis Presque tué Leo!

\- Oui!

\- Depuis Ce jour je me suis promis Qu'un jour je mourrais versez Eux, si je Fait Peux vous Sauver Dans this guerre et de REMPLIR ma dette Alors je vais me Sentir en paix!

\- Mikey I ... Vous n'êtes pas responsable de Ce Qui Était et je ne Arrivé veux rien vous arriver, je Comprends Que vous ÊTES le remords, Mais je ne Peux pas vous laisser faire ACDE Parce Que Votre FRERES a Besoin de vous et si vous Mourez il va mourir avec toi!

Mikey ne Savait pas quoi dire et il en est allé Dans sa chambre.

White Wing Était inquiet au sujet de son fils monde, but also Verser Mikey et Ellé a juré Que Si Quelqu'un devait mourir, Elle le ferait.

Les jours Qui Ont Suivi l'aile blanche et ses amis have their Continuer formation et un soir Leo en est allé voir son fils blanc wing Qui Était sur le bord D'une falaise

\- Aile blanche, je vous Derangé?

\- Que voulez-vous Léo?

\- Rien ho, il Suffit de savoir what you Faites ici!

\- Il is ici que je te pris le premier vol, PUISQUE je veux être ici et rappelez-vous ma mémoire!

\- Je Voudrais Pouvoir vous ne vous secouriste Alors Devez pas avoir peur of this guerre Nous y assister!

\- Enlever this peur, je me DOI Toujours Pourquoi rappeler Je me battes et redingote verser Quelle raison!

\- Il is bon de se RAPPELER CE genre de chose, moi et mes frères fais Toute la journée!

\- VOUS AVEZ peur de les Perdre pas is-ce?

\- Oui je promis à mon père, je Voudrais les protect, this peur et toujours en moi, Mais face à je Toute la journée Parce que je sais Que mon frère est fort et courageux redingote Mikey!

\- Etes-vous inquiet à fils sujet?

\- Oui, vous this flèche un Parlé, si des ses trouvailles Aros may faire une seconde verser tuer Mikey!

\- L'ennemi a Belle toujours surprise, bien caché ... eh bien, il is en retard Let 's go Leo Il reste avant juin semaine la guerre!

Une semaine versez ancien et Une nouvelle bataille va bientôt éclater, l'univers Compte sur sa reine verser le gagné Mais l'univers de la légende ne Doute pas Que Quelque chose d'inattendu va Produire.

À SUIVRE


	2. the defeat

Losing a war but not hope

Chapter 2: The Defeat

He remained three days before the battle, and this morning white wing was on his throne his friends arrived and asked him what she expected and she replied Aros would come

\- Aros, you allow an enemy to come here!

\- if the enemy comes and he does not intend to attack he has the right to come!

The gate of the castle opened and Aros comes, he had become a demon dragon one of the most powerful creature has never been seen until today.

\- white wing is a beautiful day are not ?

\- What do you want Aros ?

\- I come to see what will soon be to me !

\- nothing will be to you, this kingdom is mine and you will not win this battle !

\- hé hé yet I have the weapon it takes to kill you and I know you are afraid of this arrow !

\- I am not afraid for that I am afraid for my people and my friends !

\- ho yes it is true that you have the four brother to your side, gentlemen when this universe will be to me I would be a pleasure to break your link and make you my elite black eagle !

\- in your dreams !

\- this world will never be yours !

\- and we are there to protect him !

\- we shall see this in three days, I salute you, dear queen !

Aros left, white wing told his friends to resume training and he went except Mikey who knew that white wing was afraid

\- You do not go with your brothers ?

\- you are afraid I know white wing !

\- Mikey the battle and in three days you must be ready !

\- I am already, what I want his to be able to protect you !

\- Nothing will avoid what will happen, but I do not want my world to be under the control of Aros, Mikey I'll need you !

\- I would do it all for you !

White wing knows she can count on Mikey but she will not tell him now, Mikey who swore to do everything for the white wing and his people to win the battle.

The day passes, and the day of the battle had arrived our friends were each in their room to equip their fighting tackle, and as is his custom Leo went to see his little brother

\- I love to see you in this armor!

\- hé hé lets me guess you'll still tell me to be careful!

\- not this time Mikey because I trust you, I wanted to hug you to tell you good luck!

Mikey did not believe his ears his big brother had confidence in him and his could only raise his morale and of course he gave him his hug, Donnie and Raph asked to have a hug in their turn, and Mikey will not say Never no at this time when he can give all his love and all his strength to his brother and he would join the white wing that was already on the battlefield

\- my friends !

\- wow white wing your armor are super !

\- thank you, my people this battle will be the most perilous we have made Aros is a formidable opponent all like his armed do not let fear invade your mind, remember that you are fighting for the light and especially for our universe, WHO HIS WITH ME ?

All the people screaming together to answer white wing could only be proud of its people who never disappionted and she is proud to be their queen.

A few minutes later he saw the armed Aros come in, white wing felt he had the arrow with him and she was ready to face it.

He looked at himself for a moment and Aros launched the attack, White Wing did it a turn and the war began, both sides clashed with force and willing to win, The four brother who was in battle fought with honor and Dignity Leo did his best to fight the enemy and ensure that his brothers were not in danger, Aros with his power had no harm in killing ten eagles of light he watched white wing fight he admitted he Had respect for the warrior who was fighting for her world but it was time he used his arrow to end his reign. He stood on the mountain and it aimed Mikey, his plan was aimed at one of the turtle for white wing to sacrifice. White wing saw Aros targeted Mikey she flew as fast as she could, Aros pulled the arrow, white wing sank and the arrow stood in his side before the horror eyes of Mikey.

Aros had won he gave the signal to his armed to let the last surviving live

\- let's return my black eagles tomorrow all the universe of legend will be to us !

And the armed of Aros left, Mikey were beside white wing

\- white wing .. speak me !

\- Mi ..Mikey ..I . knew ... .. .. I was ... going to die ... but..there is stll hope ... when I would ... with .. the spirit. .. you fly .. to the north ... you will find an island ... or live ... two ... great gods of Egypt ... it will give you .. that it is necessary to ..make me..back ... you want to do it ... for me ..?

\- sniff sniff white wing yes i would!

\- you ... is .. a great .. warrior ..!

\- white wing sniff no sniff NOOOOOON!

The white wing queen had just died in the arms of his friends, the evening come he had the ceremony or all those who lost his life was transformed into a spirit Mikey and his brother cried the loss of their friend

\- Mikey .. I'm sorry you saw all that !

\- hope is not lost, the arrow has not reached its target and I can bring back white wing to life !

\- what are you talking about ?

\- listened to me, white wing told me that a deadly arrow is effective only if it reaches the heart and white wing received the arrow of Aros in the coast, so its means that it can be brought back to life but the universe Needs us, so the plan is simple you stay with the kingdom of light while I am going to meet the two Egyptian gods!

\- seriously, you will meet the legendary Ra and Horus! You're lucky!

\- Ra and Horus?

\- Yes of ancient Egypt were the two gods had a human body and a head of falcon, but as one is in the universe of the legend you will meet them in their falcon form !

\- wow it's great I have to leave now Aros planned to attack tomorrow !

\- one last thing little brother , when you bowed before them you will put your left leg before it is a sign of respect the people made before the gods !

\- ok I would remember, I have more than to say good luck and to hold well I will come back with white wing !

\- Mikey, be careful and do not forget we're proud of you !

\- Thank you Leo !

The four brothers make a hug and then watches their little brother leave.

The survival of the universe of legend was now in the hands of Mikey who will do everything to be able to bring back white wing and save the universe of legends.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. a hope , a victory

Losing a war but not hope

Chapter 3: A Hope, a Victory

Mikey flew to the island or lived the two legendary Egyptian gods Ra and Horus, he had to do it quickly because time was short and the future of the universe of legends depended on him. He arrived on the Island and entered a great Egyptian temple and the two gods were there, Ra carried around his neck the solar disk and Horus bore the cross of life and as he had advised Donnie, Mikey bowed With the left leg in front

\- ho great gods of Egypt, I come to ask for your help !

\- we give our help only to the great warrior, are you one ?

\- white wing told me I was one before ... die !

\- ho you are here to ask us the crystal of the rebirth !

\- I beg you the universe risks losing its light forever, if white wing does not come back will be the end of this world and I do not want it to happen !

\- Ra, this warrior is noble I feel, do not let the darkness won !

\- get up and approach young warrior, how is your name?

\- Mikey !

\- Mikey if white wing send it to search this crystal so you must really be unique, take it and save this world, hope rests on you !

Mikey thanked them he took it and ran quickly to take flight again towards the lake of the rebirth but during his flight of the black eagle wanted to prevent him from accomplishing his mission, but nothing was going to stop Mikey which beat them thanks to his great solar power and landed not far from the lake and will run the last meter he called the dragon of the lake

\- you called me ?

\- noble dragon of the lake I bring you the crystal of rebirth, I want you to bring back white wing to life!

\- oh I thought not a day see this crystal, and of course I will bring her back !

The dragon singing the auroral aura appeared the crystal began to shine a piercing scream was heard, Mikey looked and he saw her return White Wing was alive, he waited until she was on the ground and he threw himself his neck

\- white wing sniff I don't believe it, I have really successful sniff!

\- Mikey I miss you also you was brave, I knew you were going to get there, ho the day will get up!

-Aros and his army will attack your kingdom !

\- now that I'm back Aros will have nothing at all, you are ready showed him what happens when rubs in the light of our universe!

\- Oh yes !

White Wing smiled, she closed her eyes to turn into a heavenly dragon and with Mikey flew away to save the kingdom of light and the universe of legend.

In the kingdom of light the war was launched the eagle of light began to weaken, Leo, Raph and Donnie was in front of the gate of the castle and Aros is comming towards them

\- I must recognize turtle you had been a formidable opponent but it is over this kingdom like this world are to me then lay your gun and waived if you do not want to die !

\- out of question that we lower our arms, did not you see that it missed one of us!

\- Is that true, where is the young Mikey ?

\- he is going to seek hope !

\- hey hey you make me laugh there is more hope i killed white wing and the arrow she received will never make it back to life !

\- I find you very sure of you Aros !

Aros turned and he could not believe his eyes white wing were was alive, he understood it was Mikey who made her come back.

Aros raged on Mikey, but white wing interposed and planted him his sword heavenly in the heart, Aros was killed, white wing flew higher up in the sky and released a wave of light that drove away the darkness, Aros Armed fled, the kingdom of light was saved.

Mikey found his brothers

\- my brothers !

\- Mikey you succeeded we always keep the hope you would one day make an exceptional thing and you make it, we are all proud of you !

\- well done to you Mikey !

\- you have all our respect !

\- thanks guys !

\- my dear friends I would like to thank you for protecting my kingdom I am very grateful to you !

\- his was an honor but this battle had a lot of loss !

\- I see, you did not worry Leo, my celestial power his unique for one reason is it can bring back to life those who have perished !

White wing plant his sword to the ground a wave of white light crossed the whole kingdom of light and all the eagle that had died returned to life and he returned to the kingdom of light, and he celebrated their victory and in the evening came all people of Light had come before the castles

\- my people thank you all for coming if I have gathered you tonight to congratulate his four brothers who help us and save our world !

The people began to applaud and even bowed with respect white wing told his friends to kneel

\- Me white wing queen of the universe of legend I make of you, Leo, Raph Donnie and Mikey guardian of our world !

The four brother smiled and he gave her a big hug, suddenly he saw the creator come the people stood aside and bowed

\- white wing !

\- Creator what is the honor of your visit ?

\- I wish too to offer a reward to his noble guardian !

\- but of course !

\- noble guardian let me bow before your bravery and my reward is giving you the power to turn you into a dragon !

The four brothers smiled, the creator blew a magical breath that reinforced the power of the four crystals, the creator left, the kingdom of light was able to sleep peacefully, the next day Mikey woke up in great shape he decided to go out and go to the edge of the cliff, white wing saw it and joined it

\- I see you slept well !

\- ho yes, I would like to know white wing why you chose me!

\- when you have a hope you must put it in good hands, as I told you I knew I will die and it is my kingdom would keep hope I come back and this hope was able to ' accomplish thanks to you !

\- I will certainly have returned to earth with my brother, I would have done a great thing today !

\- yes, but do not forget, the black eagle are still on earth and they will do everything to avenge their king by breaking the link that unites you to your brothers !

\- we'll kill them !

\- Mikey, ha you are here, you come little brother we go home !

\- Well, I hope we meet again soon !

\- I'll always be as long as you believe in me Mikey !

Mikey gave her a last hug and then he went back to earth with his brothers.

Our four brothers lived a sacred adventure but others will come and their link of fraternity will be put to the test and it will be up to them to do everything so their fraternity will never be broken.

END


End file.
